


On the Couch

by normalpanchan



Series: Through the Eyes of a Kid [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Ryuji and his son watch TV. (short fic based on a drawing)





	On the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this art piece by Gummymela.](https://twitter.com/Gummymela/status/1030885659999784961)

“WHAT?” Goro exclaimed, baffled on what just happened on TV.

Ryuji and Goro were sitting on the couch, eating chips and watching a trivia game show together. The father got startled by the sudden shout from his son.

“It wasn’t in Featherman Z where they shouted “Featherman, Fly!”, it was in Featherman KizuNa.” the boy ranted. “That girl is dumb.” He then ate a handful of chips.

“I’m sorry, Tsukino-san, but that answer is incorrect. It was from Featherman KizuNa.” the game host on TV said.

“See?”

Goro went for another handful of chips. Meanwhile, Ryuji noticed on the ticker of the program that it was just about his son’s bedtime.

“Ok, champ,” he stopped his son’s hand from grabbing more chips. “Time for bed.”

“But Daaaaad! Mommy’s not even home yet.” Goro looked up and pouted.

“I told you, Mommy’s workin’ late tonight and she told me to put you in bed on time.” he was still pouting. “C’mon, Goro…”

His son was still making that face. But eventually, he gave up. “Ok, Dad.” He got off the couch and went towards the bathroom. Ryuji turned off the TV and picked up the bag of chips. Not before eating what’s left in it, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> How does Goro know so much about Featherman? :thinking:


End file.
